bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Arc: Bloodlust
The Bloodlust Arc is about the war/conflict between Shinigami and Oni Plot For years Shinigami and Oni had no contact with eachother. Mostly because Oni were living in the deepest depths of hell. Although they had agents called Rasetsu in the whole world and even in the Seireitei they remained undetected. After years they decided to attack Seireitei and punish the shinigami for their sins because they saw it as their duty as noble families from hell. Race Oni are demon overlords given strength on level of shinigami captains. Their powers get their strength from hell itself what made them the Shinigami´s natural enemies. But since Oni stayed in hell most of the time they had no problems with the Shinigami. Rasetsu are mostly human spirits given a part of Oni strength by drinking Oni blood. They are given the blood by full-blood Oni as an exchange for their free spirit. So that they become servants or better said a private army for Oni. Full-blood Oni *Kazama Chikage *Shiranui Kyo *Kyuujyu Amagiri Rasetsu *Hajime Saitou dead *Toshizo Hijikata dead *Heisuke Toudou *Sanosuke Harada *Shinpachi Nagakura Special Status *Renji Yamada Teams Oni allmost allways act in 3 man teams. These teams are: Team 1: *Kazama Chikage *Shiranui Kyo *Kyuujyu Amagiri Team 2: *Hajime Saitou *Toshizo Hijikata *Renji Yamada (special status) Team 3: *Heisuke Toudou *Sanosuke Harada *Shinpachi Nagakura Abilities Oni Demon Step The Demon Step is the Oni equivalent of the Shinigami´s shunpo but is seen as an advanced high speed movement technique with two different styles. Most Oni are only able to use one of these techniques but there are a few able to use both. Preformance The Preformance based Demon Step gives the user the ability to create a small ammount of speed clones and move at very high speed. Much faster than the Compact Demon Step and way faster than Shunpo. Compact The Compact Demon Step is mostly based on energy saving. The movements are kept minimal but are still faster than Shunpo. The Compact has lost the ability to create clones in exchange for less energy use making the user able to use it more frequent. Demon eye The demon eye is an advanced sensing ability that Oni are able to use. It includes night vision, heat vision, sonar, advanced hearing and smelling, and higher sensitivity. Even with both eyes destroyed an Oni is still able to fight close to his full strength using his other senses. Rasetsu stage The Rasetsu stage is the first release of on Oni. In most cases the eyes turn red and the hair turns white. In some rare cases other transformations can happen. As Rasetsu an Oni is able to use Demon Step and to spread the Rasetsu to other individuals by biting them. Oni stage The Oni stage is the final release of an Oni. In every case the Oni grows horns on his forehead. In this stage an Oni has reached its full strengthbut is not able to spread Rasetsu Rasetsu Shadow Step The Shadow Step is the Rasetsu equivalent of the Shinigami´s shunpo but much slower and far less effective than Demon Step. The Shadow Step has only one style completely identical with shunpo. Shadow Eye The Shadow Eye is an advanced sensing abilitly of a lower rank than Demon Eye. The Shadow Eye only includes night vision, increased hearing and increased smelling. With loss of his eyesight a Rasetsu is hardly able to fight and would in most cases be eliminated. Category:Filler